The invention relates to the technique of marking or labeling objects. In particular, the invention relates to marking or labeling chips.
It may be desirable to provide information on objects for a variety of purposes. For example, it may be necessary to provide information on a package such as e.g. a box for describing the content or other specifications of the item within the packing. It may also be necessary to mark or label objects for the purpose of product identification, e.g. for being able to distinguish objects from each other or to trace individual objects in a production process. Flexibility and cost are important parameters in product marking technology.
For these and for other reasons there is a need for the present invention.